hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Advanced Nutrients
Advanced Nutrients Ltd. is a North American manufacturer and distributor of nutrients for hydroponic gardening. The company was founded in 1999. The company is best known for its liquid grow formulas such as Voodoo Juice, Iguana and Piranha and the first self-regulating pH formula – the pH Perfect® Technology. Advanced Nutrients produces more than 60 products. They cover all aspects of indoor gardening, especially hydroponics. Advanced Nutrients operates mainly on Wikipedia:U.S., Wikipedia:Canadian and European markets. Its headquarters is in California, USA, it has offices in Canada, the United States, Wikipedia:Bulgaria, the Wikipedia:Czech Republic and Wikipedia:Spain. History Advanced Nutrients was established in 1999. In 1996 BigMike co-founded Canadian Soiless Ltd. - a Wikipedia:hydroponic equipment and Wikipedia:nutrients retailer. In 1998 it was replaced by Polar Bear Manufacturing Ltd – producer of professional hydroponic equipment including CO2 dispensers, climate monitoring systems, fans, Wikipedia:heat exchangers. In 1999, Polar Bear Manufacturing Ltd was transformed to Advanced Nutrients - the first hydroponic company to show the science behind the products. Its product were initially divided into several main lines (Hobbyist, Expert Grower, Professional Grower, and Grand Master). In 2013 Michael Straumietis became the sole owner of Advanced Nutrients. Medical Marijuana Support Advanced Nutrients is an open supporter of the legalization of Wikipedia:medical marijuana cultivation and sale. Company representatives have participated in many discussions and debates. The company’s sub-projects provide information and advice on how and where to grow medical cannabis. Advanced Nutrients works Wikipedia:legally, in compliance with existing regulations. It was the first organization or company ever to get a license for cultivating medical cannabis in Wikipedia:Bulgaria, within a restricted area and for scientific purposes. Subsidiaries Currently Advanced Nutrients is a Wikipedia:parent company for several projects and subsidiaries, including Balkan Plant Science Bulgaria Ltd., European Plant Science Ltd., and Wikipedia:Holiday Heroes. Plant Genome Sciences is a company, which existed in the past, and is now transferred to Balkan and European Plant Science. Products Advanced Nutrients offers more than 60 products in over 70 countries across the globe. After the introduction of the pH Perfect® technology and the Bio-certified formulae, the product lines became too complicated, and in 2013 the company announced three new product lines. All the products in them will be distributed not according to function but to price and origin. * Advanced Nutrients - the name of the new premium line; pH Perfect products included; * BioOrganic Buds - the name under which all the certified organic products are marketed; * Bud Factory - the company’s new collection of affordable hydroponic nutrients. Projects Advanced Nutrients is a company with many projects. From charity to social responsibility to education and marketing. Among them are the Rosebud Magazine, the Growers Underground Website and a new school for the children in Wikipedia:Uganda. Corporate social responsibility Holiday Heroes Wikipedia:Holiday Heroes is a Wikipedia:charity organization which focuses on supplying Wikipedia:foodstuff to needy Bulgarian families, children and lone elderly people. It was first started in 2012, when BigMike discovered that no corporate charity was available to donate to in Bulgaria. Currently, the sole owner of Advanced Nutrients is Michael "BigMike" Straumietis. In this project, scores of local famous personalities, including BigMike, bring boxes with food directly to the doors of the people in need. Some of the "Heroes" are the Wikipedia:Golden Girls of Bulgaria, Wikipedia:Valeri Bojinov and others. Activism – 1% for Green Activism is Advanced Nutrients’ Wikipedia:eco-friendly cause. As a part of this initiative, 1% of each “Wikipedia:C.O.R.E.” (an acronym for Community Outreach R&D and Environment) nutrient sold is donated to an environmental cause. See also * Cannabis (etymology) * Marijuana (etymology) * Kief * Hashish * Green dragon (tincture) * Hash oil * Cannabis (drug) * Joint (Marijuana) * Blunt (Marijuana cigar) * Kush * Tangerine Dream (Marijuana) * White widow (Marijuana) * Marijuana cultivation * Marijuana drug testing * Marijuana in Australia * Marijuana Social Club * Hash, Marihuana & Hemp Museum * Wikipedia:Cannabis (etymology) * Wikipedia:Kief * Wikipedia:Hashish * Wikipedia:Green dragon (tincture) * Wikipedia:Hash oil * Wikipedia:Cannabis (drug) * Wikipedia:Joint (cannabis) * Wikipedia:Blunt (cannabis cigar) * Kush * Wikipedia:Tangerine Dream (cannabis) * Wikipedia:White widow (Cannabis) * Wikipedia:Cannabis cultivation * Wikipedia:Cannabis drug testing * Wikipedia:Cannabis in Australia * Wikipedia:Cannabis Social Club * Wikipedia:Hash, Marihuana & Hemp Museum External links *Official Website References Category:Companies established in 1999 Category:Organizations based in Canada Category:Marijuana cultivation Category:Marijuana cultivation suppliers Category:Privately held companies